itdfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Throne
An ancient artifact from long ago with unknown origins. Located far to the North deep within a Clock Tomb / The Tomb of Fiends, The Dark Throne sits in some strange alternate realm of some sort locked behind The Door of Spring Beauty. It was studied long ago by a group and sealed away. The Dark Throne was originally seen as virtually immune to any damage and indestructible as nobody had ever been able to damage it via any means until the events of The Tomb of Fiends Arc. Those who are slain within the Tomb of Fiends were presumed to be trapped within the Throne (with certain exceptions). The Red Emperor could summon those who had fallen to assist him...It is unknown what his relationship to The Dark Throne was. It is discovered that also housed within The Dark Throne...well...to be more accurate WAS The Dark Throne itself, was a strange god like entity known as Lord Plasma / Lord Caskan the Eternal who would empower and assist the one who sat upon The Dark Throne (somewhat bonding with them?)...It is unknown who or what exactly this Lord Plasma entity was.. Whoever ascends The Dark Throne and sits upon it will become the Ruler of Fiends, be empowered by the enigmatic Lord Plasma, and given an infinite army of Astral Fiends at their disposal. This will, however, have utterly disastrous consequences to the world according to an older group (led by Sigurn Holland) who studied the throne (most of the research was damaged and lost during the battle with H.G. Raze) Tomb of Fiends Arc During the events of The Tomb of Fiends, Miri would ascend The Dark Throne and become Traitor Girl Miri. She would use her infinite army to try and stop Clinton, Mysriandierella, and the others who fought with her up till then from sealing The Tomb of Fiends and The Dark Throne away. During the fight, a miracle occurred when The Dark Throne was critically damaged by Phantom Tamion's "Blue Depths" and Street Fighter Ryu's empowered Hadouken. "Scary Mask" Anavo would also succeed in activating the Tomb Sealing Device (ensuring it would be sealed for 1000 cycles if the queen's crown was left behind) as Crownbreaker Salano, Clinton, and Prince Flynn fended off the infinite army of astral fiends. Miri would manage to defeat the remainder of the party but be unable to stop The Ancient Elf Mysriandierella before having to flee the Tomb before it sealed. Although her infinite army and god like power were gone, she was still the Ruler of Fiends and had a relatively decent sized army of fiends at her command that had also escaped. Plus, Mysriandierella had not made it out of the Tomb (or so she thought)...surely she was safe to do what she wanted now right? Her time as a ruler of fiends would be incredibly short lived. Some time after the start of her looting spree she would receive a surprise prior to a conflict with The Neo Crystal Knights. Mysriandierella, having escaped the Tomb of Fiends, would easily cut (well "smash") The Traitor Girl down, and her remaining army would be scattered by the NCK. It is presumed that The Dark Throne is currently, at the least it, sealed away and in critical condition.